The present invention relates to novel N-cyano-alkyl-N-haloalkylthio sulfonamides which are fungicidal. The compounds of this invention are useful in protecting plants against a variety of fungal pests.
Certain N-polyhaloalkylthio compounds have been disclosed as fungicidal. See, e.g., commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 3,178,447 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,735.
In addition, certain N-tetrachloroethylthio substituted sulfonamides have been disclosed as effective in killing mites and mite eggs. See, e.g., commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,831.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,402,980 discloses N-sulphenylated sulphonic acid cycloalkylamides of the formula ##STR2## wherein R.sup.1 denotes lower alkyl, chloroalkyl or dialkylamino,
R.sup.2 denotes a cycloalkyl radical which is optionally substituted by lower alkyl, and PA1 X.sup.1, X.sup.2 and X.sup.3 are identical or different and represent fluorine or chlorine,
and their use as microbiocides.